All In My Head
by Jrik23
Summary: Gohan and Videl are a great pairing, but did they really have a choice? What if it was destined?


I don't know why he told me this story. It seemed as though he had to get it off his chest. Vegeta has always been the angry quiet type but for some reason he was extremely talkative. I didn't want to spar with him that day but I didn't really have much of a choice. I owed him a favor. I guess when you are caught messing with some toys meant for babies, your manhood is put in question. Unfortunately for me he had a camera with him. Why he had a camera? I don't know you will have to ask him. Well I digress, this story is about the Sayain fairy tale that Vegeta just so happen to tell me about when I was sparring with him, or should I say getting my ass kicked due to not paying attention. On second thought that might have been the reason he was telling me the story...That jerk he was only trying to distract me, *sigh*. Well any ways back to the point. He was telling me this story. It was a very interesting story. One about two people drawn together by a unknown force, who's child became the first Legendary Super Sayain.

"Vegeta, don't want to spar…"

"Shut up brat and get ready to get your ass handed to you," Vegeta said this with a huge smile on his face. It really freaked me out when he smiled, it didn't suit him very well. It was like watching a monster movie where the monster tries to smile. I was shivering too much to really think about whether he had a plan or not.

"But Vegeta…"

"Shut it! Or would you like me to send this picture to everyone you know?" They may have been baby toys but they were better than any of my toys at home. They all consisted of numbers and learning. Well I gave in with my head hung low and walked into the Gravity Room.

I hated the Gravity Room. It wasn't that it hurt it was just too tiring. It wasn't as if my endurance was hurting. I just didn't like that we sparred at more than one thousand times Earth's gravity.

I got into my fighting stance and took a look around. Vegeta had not moved into one of his. I cocked my head to the side and gave him a questioning look. He didn't move he just continued to stand there with a smile on his face.

"About a thousand years ago there was a deranged Sayain. He didn't care about anything or anyone. He killed without remorse and without reason." I was getting a little nervous as to why he was telling me this. Then I made a mistake and dropped my guard for a split second. That was all Vegeta needed before he kneed me in the face slamming me into the wall. He didn't push the advantage he only went back into a relaxed stance.

"Some would say that they saw him talking to himself every once in a while. Almost as if he was talking to someone. This was disregarded as him just being another lunatic. It was claimed by others that he had a deadly curse." My interest was peaked and I really wanted him to continue. I didn't really know why but at this point the story was getting good. I stayed on the defensive but it didn't help very much I would drop my guard and he would quickly take advantage.

"This curse was said to be that of two minds. Anyone that had this curse would forever be haunted by the voice of another Sayain." I couldn't help myself Vegeta had found my weakness. After the tenth time I had been floored I was sure my body really couldn't take much more of the beating.

"This deranged Sayain was out for revenge. He was certain that he would find the one who was in his mind and was on a mission to destroy them. Years went by with no luck. The Sayain had killed countless others with the intention of finding the other cursed one." My head hurt, my back hurt, my face was bruised up, my arm was broken and I had at least three broken ribs. I don't think that I was in this much pain after Cell got through with me. I just didn't care the story was the only thing in my mind.

"After 25 years of searching the unexpected happened. While sleeping a fiery blast blew him out of the cave he was in. As the Sayain regained his composure he glanced out into the distance to see a lone warrior. The battle between them lasted for 3 months. Neither slept neither ate, only the blood of their enemy kept them healthy." I was captivated by every word. The beating I received was a small price to pay for this captivating story that Vegeta was telling.

"In one last stand the two warriors used their most powerful attacks. The wave is said to have lasted for several hours. Then it stopped all energy spent from both of them and they fell to the ground. Delirious in from lack of energy they spoke into each other's minds. They told of their battles and exploits. As what happens when two Sayains of the opposite sex meet in battle. When found worthy they copulated to insure that the strongest warrior would be born. The child grew into a man and became the strongest in the universe. He was the first Legendary Super Sayain." I was on the floor eyes half open and slowly drifting out of consciousness. Once the story finished I was ready to pass out. Stupid Vegeta, can't he tell a story without beating the crap out of me? Didn't it matter that I was only 13?

Well I was in bed for over a month recovering. My mom wanted to make sure that I learned my lesson. She refused to give me a bean telling me that I didn't need it. To her it was perfect timing, I studied everyday during my hospitalization. I don't blame her though I must have looked like I was hit by a train a couple hundred times. Oh, and Vegeta took a picture of the beating too. I think that he's just bitter that I'm stronger than him. It took him over 3 hours to tell the story and deliver the beating.

I couldn't stop thinking about the story that Vegeta told me. I dreamt about the warriors beating each other, then having sex. Come to think about it, it was soon after recovering that I had my first wet dream. Talk about embarrassing. I never really could tell my mom what happened. I was as red as a tomato when I was cleaning the sheets. I just told her it was Goten that pissed in my bed. She just smile and walked away to clean the other clothes. I don't think that she bought it.

Sorry about all the extra information I am not really used to talking about these things so I start to ramble. I had decided that I wanted to go to normal high school. I didn't want to due to educational reasons, it was more from the desire stemming from the hundreds of books I had read. They all left me wondering how it would be if I would go to school. It was just in time too. I was only about a 3 months from the start of school and I was 14 so it would not be hard to get in as a freshman.

My only problem was I had to sell it to my mom. I did it the only way that I knew how. I told her I wanted to meet my future wife. It worked like a charm. I did get really embarrassed when she mentioned grandchildren though. Not that I was against the idea of having sex mind you. It was just not something that I wanted to talk to my mom about. Well after dinner I decided to have some time to myself to train. It really wasn't hardcore it was mostly for fun. The training left me pretty much drained and I turned in for the night.

My dream was pretty dramatic. I dreamt I was the deranged Sayain and I was locked in the epic battle. I would get casual glances at my attacker but the only thing that I could make out was bright blue eyes. It was not the first time that I had this dream and it was always the same thing. A warrior with blue eyes. This night was different though. The warrior spoke to me. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" The voice was that of a young girl. The warrior in my dream was a girl. I didn't know what to say or do. I had never expected the attacker to speak. Then she walked forward. I could see her face. It was no one I had never seen before. She had long hair flowing down her back dark as night but reflected the night. She spoke again this time with a little more fear in her voice.

"Why did you attack me? Who are you?" I got the courage to speak but when I opened my mouth no words would come out. Then as quickly as the dream began it ended. My eyes opened up and looked out into the morning lit room. I recalled the dream for the rest of the day. My mind was on nothing else. My mother's voice was ignored as I continued to chew on the end of my pencil. "Gohan…stop biting your pencil…" I turned around to see my mother hovering over me. She smiled at me, "What's been on your mind? You have not said anything at all today."

"Well…I had this really weird dream last night. It's been on my mind all day, that all."

"Ok if you say so, dinner will be ready in about an hour. You can go outside if you like. I know that Goten would love to play with you." My mom didn't need to say that twice. I was out of the house before she even finished her sentence.

"Gohan! Yay! You came out to play with me!" I didn't really need to say anything to Goten he was already chasing me through the woods.

"What do you want to play shorty?" I didn't hear my brothers answer. In the corner of my eye I could have sworn that I saw a figure walking away. Call me crazy if you like I know what I saw. I stopped searching for the evidence when I heard Goten's voice.

"Gohan? Did you hear me I said I want to play tag! What are you looking at?" With my attention back on my brother I didn't really get a chance to respond, he taps my shoulder, "your it!" He quickly took off into the distance. I chase after my brother with the intention of showing him who's boss. Was it childish? Yes, yes it was. Do I care? No, absolutely not. I chased him till I got right up to him and then he disappeared. I had a feeling that he was behind me so I turned around.

I fell down in fright, I swear I saw it! It was the warrior in front of me! "Who are you…?" If it wasn't for Goten walking up to me in confusion I would have shit my pants. Goten walked right through the image and it faded away. "Gohan? Whats wrong? You are supposed to chase me till you catch me. Now catch me if you can." I really thought that I was going insane but when you have to prove to your brother that you're faster than him little else can be remembered. I know that there is a ten year difference and I am supposed to be better than this but hey I love playing just like my brother does.

I quickly forgot about the image, passing it off as hunger sickness. I had not eaten in three hours, so I was hungry. I did catch my brother and when it was his turn I made sure he stayed it. He didn't like that too much, "your cheating! Stop flying away! You know that I can't fly!" He pouted and sat on the floor hard. I kinda felt bad for the guy.

"Come on Goten lets go home and see if we can sneak some food without mom finding out." His mood changed in a second. "Yay! I want food! I'll races you! Ready set go!" And he was gone. I laughed to myself and decided to give him a head start. When we got to the end I tackled him to the ground. "I win!" Goten wasn't that happy. It was forgotten with three words from our mother.

"Diner is ready!"

The meal was awesome, the only problem was I was exhausted. I was asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

A massive energy wave was heading my way. Without thought I charged my own and threw it forward. The explosion exploded and not an inch was gained or lost. I held the wave with all my might fear welling in my gut as to the conclusion to this. I don't know how long it lasted but at the end it was for nothing. I lost, I had no more in me to fight. Every time I pushed the wave was pushed back just as hard.

I dropped and waited for my end. Nothing happened. I tried to open my eyes and I see blue orbs. "Who are you?" She asked, I tried to answer with my name only to be drown out by a massive ringing. Both of us flinch with the noise. "I guess we can't say who we are…" I said not really to anyone but I was responded to.

"Yeah tell me about it. This is a great dream though. I always wanted to do what those in the cell games did. I would love to do it in real life." I was really surprised. This was a really weird dream to say the least it was almost as if she was real. "Really? I never really thought about it too much. I guess when you have been able to do it since you were five that it doesn't seem that important."

She looked at me skeptically. "Well smarty pants why don't you teach me to fly then?"

"Why? It's not like your real…" I didn't really think that my 'dream' girl had heard me but she did. "I am too real!" Her slap hurt, a lot. "I just do the stuff here but I don't know how it is done for real. Here I just think about it and I do it."

The next thing I knew my stomach really hurt and I see a really bright light. I close my eyes and the light fades, I open my eyes and see my brother standing on my stomach. "Gohan! Wake up! I'm hungry!" In a flash he disappears down the hall. The memories of 'blue orbs' was quickly fading and it was hard to really remember what happened and what was said so I decided that from then on I would record what happened and what was said. This was only the beginning of this whole ordeal. After about a week of constant dreams with no luck of teaching 'blue orbs' any of my trade I gave up, I just didn't believe that she was real. I did enjoy the dreams though. Who wouldn't want to dream about a beautiful girl?

Well at first she was annoying and pretty tomboyish. That seemed to go away after the first week. She seemed to let go and relax around me. "Do you enjoy our meetings?" She looked at me with a little confusion. I didn't really like her answer but I let it go. When you convince yourself that it is only a dream then it is really easy to not take offense. "It's not like I have a choice."

My head did sink down and I know that she saw it she quickly amended her answer. "I think it is really fun coming here. You are really cute…" Her eyes widened when she realized what she said. I knew I had to say something fast. I really didn't have any reservation about speaking my mind, again it was a dream. "I think that you're really cute too." Her face turned a bright shade of red, and I lost it. I laughed so hard my sides hurt. My eyes closed while I was laughing. I opened my eyes to see Goten staring at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Gohan what are you laughing at?" I quickly recovered from my laughing fit.

"Nothing Goten I just had a funny dream." This seemed to do the trick. Goten ran out of the room and down the stairs. I heard him come to a complete stop and then run back to my room.

"Mom said that I can't eat till you get downstairs so hurry up!" I was sold. All this dreaming made me hungry. To think all we did in the void was talk about absolutely nothing. Well we couldn't talk about ourselves we learned really quick that anything we learned would be forgotten and if you directly ask something that would result in knowing where this person was we would be in pain and usually wake up.

_Stupid idiot laughed at me then he leaves…what a dick._ My head shot up so fast the food that was in my mouth flew into the air and landed on my head. I was hearing things now. This was not good. I was sure that I was slowly going insane.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Goten dragging my plate towards himself in an attempt to steal my food. No one takes my food! I quickly stuffed all the food on my plate in my mouth and watched the disappointed look on my brother's face. I gave a big grin towards my brother and swallowed. "Sorry kiddo that was my food."

AN: I don't really know If I will continue this idea. I might get interested in continuing if I get enough reviews asking for it. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and are willing to give me a nice review. Please inform me of grammar errors if you see any, i really try to catch them all.


End file.
